


秋（下）

by WULAOGUAI



Category: Hozi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WULAOGUAI/pseuds/WULAOGUAI
Summary: 酒精的美妙氛围
Relationships: 权顺荣&李知勋
Kudos: 4





	秋（下）

居然贪杯了，李知勋迷迷糊糊地站在宵夜烤肉店门口，想用冷风吹醒自己。眯着眼后面传来自己仓鼠的声音

“站着不冷吗？站在那里。”

“我们出去走走吧。”

“嗯？净汉哥他们还在里面呢”

“我们很久没约会了不是吗。”

听到‘约会’两个字，权顺荣立刻笑成了十一点十分“好啊，我去告诉净汉哥他们。”

权顺荣好像被缠住了，李知勋结完账都还没出来。等身上的酒气都散了，权顺荣终于从里面出来了，迎面而来一大股酒气，又喝多了。

“你不能喝就不要喝，拒绝净汉哥他们又不会生气。”

权顺荣自知说不过他，就默不作声，低着头像个犯了错的孩子。看着给自己露出头顶的男亲扶了扶额，有时候他的段位是真的高，让自己措手无措，说也不是，不说也不是。

低着头看着脚尖的权顺荣听着声音消失，就知道他已经消气了，抬头  
就问“我们去哪里约会啊！”

“公司”

“？约会在公司的吗就不能去其他的地嘛~”

瞟见听到是在公司约会的权顺荣咕咕嚷嚷的在一旁发出不满，自己本意原本就是出来走走，约会只是借口

“走不走”

“走，走，走”走在路上的两人竟都没说话，权顺荣因为醉酒晃晃悠悠的走出了蛇形，空间只留下秋风吹干过树叶的声音。

李知勋就边走边看着以往会伸过来牵着我自己的手放在口袋里，虽然知道原因但还是有点心烦。

“为什么不牵我的手，我最近是不是很讨厌，连牵个手都不想。”  
权顺荣难得看到这样主动的李知勋脸上露出了惊愕的神情

“不是，天气那么冷，会冷到你的。”

“牵我”权顺荣在口袋里摩挲着自己的手考虑了一下选择了

“还是不要了吧”

“牵我”看着眼睛飘忽不定的仓鼠眼神，下了最后的通盘

“权顺荣，同样的话，我不想说第三遍”说着把自己的右手伸过去。

被喊全名的权仓半强迫性的从口袋里把手拨了出来，牵住的手还没有好完全的手还有着一些小倒皮，摸起来怪怪的，权顺荣的手放在口袋闷太久手变得热乎乎还软软的。两人就牵着手走在回公司的路上，走了没一会儿手心还冒出了一点汗。两人牵着手走过空无一人街道上的一盏盏路灯。

“胜宽告诉我了，每次都这样，什么都不告诉我”

“告诉你让你担心， 然后又气呼呼地把我好不容易刮搜回来的药材给扔进垃圾桶，那还不如不告诉你。”

“为什么不告诉我，你那叫病急乱投  
医。”

“嗯”

“嗯？”

“算了，看在你认错态度积极的份上，放过你。”

“知勋啊，我早上把你放在冰箱里的可乐喝了，你看我那么诚实，就再放过我一次吧”

“可乐是吗”扭过头去看身旁的人，那人走路路线都还是蛇形，俊尼说的‘酒后出真言’原来是真的。他估计连现在在说什么都不知道。

“看你那么诚实，这次就算我请你喝的，下次再偷喝我就让你去买一箱回来”

“知勋啊，你看我那么诚实，你为什么不告诉我，你已经交上去几次歌却又全部打回来，下次我要灌你多几杯，你是不是就可以跟我一样诚实。”

“权顺荣，你说你为什么一定要弄好手呢？现在还不是照样牵手。”晃了晃牵着自己的手，想要岔开这个话题。

“知勋你在岔开话题哦。”

“我没有，你不是喝醉了吗，现在说明天你就不会记得了。”

“我记得的，你说啊。”

“你说你的手什么时候好啊。”

“不知道，李知勋我在问你问题呢。”

“我也不知道啊。好好走你的路不要老是过来。”

“我喝醉了，我不能走直线的。”

“我看你就是骗子，松开手不想和你牵了”

“不”

两个人就这样晃着手打闹着一起走在回公司小道的路上，享受着这来之不易的也许要好久之后才会再来一次的‘约会’。

回到工作室开始工作的李知勋进入创作状态。  
果然认真工作的男人最帅了，坐在一旁的权顺荣就静静盯着在旋转座椅上的白瓷娃娃。刚刚压下去的酒气仿佛又冲上了脑门，慢慢挪到正在认真工作人儿的身旁，把头缓缓地放在他的肩窝上磨蹭。也许是工作室昏暗的灯光，也许是晚上宵夜贪的那几杯酒，但也许更多的是对方眼里只有他一个人的神情。也许是今天所有的东西都来得刚刚好，李知勋咋那一刻放下了所有的顾虑，只知道他们都需要对方。  
权顺荣的吻从额头开始落下，落在他紧闭的眼睑，落在因含羞而泛红的脸颊，到最后的双唇紧贴，权顺荣长驱直入，将舌头伸进对方的口腔，卷起李知勋的小舌盛情的邀请着他与自己共舞，舌尖划过上腭黏膜给全身带来的酥麻感使李知勋四肢发软。在这场比试肺活量的比赛中，李知勋当了逃兵，把舌头伸出来还拽扯出一条细银丝落在下巴上。权顺荣好像把他身上的酒气也带到了他身上，整个身体都开始发起热来，热的头脑迷糊，让自己沉醉于这场情事中。

两人衣服就像蝉蜕一样开始脱落，散落在地上，等权顺荣把他抱到后面沙发上时，两人已经是零距离接触。

权顺荣忙得很，每次在做这种事情中都恨不得自己长多几只手，这样就可以把知勋全身都照顾到。而李知勋并不想，权顺荣在床笫之事上表现是一只凶猛的老虎，自己是一只被咬住后脖颈的小猫。就像现在在这样，被压在沙发上，胸前的一点被含在温软的的口腔里不停的经受着舌头的挑拨，撩拨着神经，另外一边也被一只手不停地揉搓着，弄得周围的肌肤都开始发红微肿。胸前的肿胀感是陷入情欲的前奏。顺荣剩下的那只手顺着背部开始往下滑，顺着脊柱摸到两个可人的小腰窝，在滑到白嫩的臀瓣，在权顺荣手里像块白面团一样被揉捏成各种形状，手指在揉捻间不时蹭过穴口，引起闷哼和细颤，身下的分身更是激动到开始渗出液体。

“好难受啊……快点啊”

权顺荣也想快点啊，但是工作室毕竟不是家里，没有完整的装备，不能随心所欲，但身下的小猫已经忍不住了，开始掩耳盗铃式的磨蹭着权顺荣的大腿。耳朵红的周围的小绒毛都变得明显起来，像个已经熟透散发着浓浓果香的的水蜜桃。看着知勋微颤的眼皮和细微摆动的腰身不禁发出了一声哼笑，李知勋听见笑声抬眼看去笑着的人，都不知道他为什么在这些事情上那么忍，这种慢节奏的情事让李知勋消耗掉了太多耐心，自动把腿缠上侧腰，弓起身，用故意压低的声音贴着他的耳朵。

“来操我啊。”

那声音就像新开的碳酸，从耳朵出发过电般的窜过脊背来到胯下三寸的地方，在劲头上加了一把火。权顺荣在沙发边上找到了替代品。  
把霜体挤在手上，插入熟悉的那块自己开垦的宝地，一点点耐心地揉按插入，慢慢的抽插起来，许久没有做过的爱的甬道窄紧，但并不影响，一根两根三根放入，甬道开始变得湿润，深处泄出透明的黏液。权顺荣手上的小倒刺给予了李知勋没体验过的感受，手指随着动作的按动不断刺激着脆弱的肠壁。快感源源不断从下身传来，李知勋半眯着眼睛看着头顶的昏暗的天花板，头颈因快感的不断袭来不自觉的向后绷紧，腰臀不自觉地的跟着手指摆动。

权顺荣待感到肠肉渐渐适应了之后，换上自己的久等了好久的分身，三根手指还是不能跟分身相比，但都到了重要关头了，权顺荣不想再忍了，掐着李知勋的细腰慢慢试探着深入。前几秒还沉迷于快感中下一秒就被痛感给拉回了现实。李知勋只能带着哭腔推着权顺荣的下腹往上躲下一秒又被按回去，权顺荣只好握住因痛感而有点萎的分身开始上下滑动，身体最脆弱的地方被握住，无法自控地被激起快感，肠道也开始因主人的激动开始收缩，准备迎接即将到来的客人。等到权顺荣全部进去，李知勋已经快被逼疯了，射过一次的分身还被另一只手不停的撸动着将要迎来高潮。权顺荣没等他射出来就开始抽插，前后的同时动作直接把李知勋操到了定点，自己也因为肠道忽然的收紧差点泄了。身下人眼睛仿佛蒙上了一层薄薄的水雾，眼眶都积了几滴了泪花。发现在侧腰上的右腿抖个不停，急忙开始讨好的揉着小腿肚子，过了一会儿，李知勋才缓回来。

把揉好的小腿扶到肩上“才多久啊，就那么不耐干”俯下身吻掉知勋积在眼眶上的眼泪。

“你太快了，我都没准备。”操开之后的李知勋意外的软乎乎，像个小孩子一样。

“是吗，所以李知勋小朋友现在准备好了吗？”

“没有，李知勋想回宿舍了。”

“没有这个选择，待机太久，顺荣等不及了。”

温软紧致的穴道一直包裹着粗大的分身能待机那么长时间已经是极限。他一挺身，进的更深了，知勋猛的抱住了权顺荣，他刚刚干净的眼角又开始积泪，下身开始疯狂地被撞击，一下又一下越发大力地撞击着湿热的后穴。

“嗯…哼啊啊…哈啊…”权顺荣一直在大力顶弄敏感点，李知勋没有着力点被顶的都要出去了，两只手只能虚抓着皮面沙发，权顺荣动作又快又用力，手没抓稳就有又出去了，呻吟声都变得虚虚的。那种悬空无力但又迅速的快感让李知勋的眼泪止不住的往外冒。

“嗯…顺荣…抱…我怕…哈啊啊”权顺荣把知勋从沙发上抱坐起来，下身也一刻不定的往上挺动着，李知勋回到熟悉的拥抱感到无比的安心，侧过头想亲吻他的嘴角，轻飘飘的一个吻落在他的嘴角，一直在挺动着的动作都顿了一下，感受到了动作的迟钝，李知勋笑出小梨涡又伸出小舌头轻舔了一下权顺荣嘴唇上的伤口，权顺荣反应过来拿回主动权扶着知勋的后脑深深的吻下去，两人交互着唾液，完成这一个混着啤酒苦涩，血液的铁腥味别样的吻，来不及咽下的唾液从嘴角张合间隙调皮跑出顺着下颌流下，顺荣身下动作也没停下，不停的往上挺动。知勋腰肢也随着动作前后扭动。

交合处传来的水声，厚重的喘息声，唇舌间逸出的呻吟声交织在这个常年停留着美妙音乐的宇宙工厂，空气中飘荡着石楠和护手霜甜腻的味道。

当权顺荣抵着敏感点射出来的时候，李知勋已经是半睡半醒状态但身体还是给着绞紧的动作，高潮的恍惚间射出一些透明的液体。权顺荣射出去之后还赖在里面磨蹭，搂着李知勋不停的在他的肩头和脸颊上盖戳弄得李知勋全身泛红细颤。

“不要了不要弄了我要回宿舍嗯…啊…”

“好，好，回宿舍”把性器拨出肠道的时候还发出‘啵’的一声。拿纸巾擦拭流下来的两个人的体液。李知勋都不知道自己是怎么回来的，被抱着洗完澡放在床上立刻就睡着了。

在梦里梦到了权顺荣当时给自己表白时候的话我想成为你最甜蜜的负担，也想成为你最结实的后盾，恭喜你权顺荣，你确实做到了。

一觉睡到天亮，醒来还没睁开眼就可以感受到腰间和后面的酸胀感，用手去拧抱着自己人的手臂，反馈就是抱得更紧了和一个安抚亲亲。睡到中午起来换衣服忽然看到换衣镜里的自己，小红痕从前胸直到下颌线都有。权顺荣你是狗吧！高领毛衣都遮不住。缩着脖子坐在练习室里，净汉哥看着他的脖子“woo喝醉的人真的很猛哦，他都多久没吃肉了把你啃成这样”“净汉哥好意思说我请你把你耳后那个红痕消掉再说吧”


End file.
